1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors for transformers. More particularly, it relates to a slip fit electrical connector that is compatible with transformer studs having different diameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional multiple stud transformer connections that can accommodate only two (2) studs require multiple machining operations. Thus there is a need for a transformer connection that accommodates two (2) studs of different sizes but which requires fewer manufacturing operations to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,131 to Ashcroft discloses a small stud seat within a small bore having a first center, and a larger stud seat within a medium-sized bore having a second center that is offset from the first center. A third bore is larger in diameter than the small and medium-size bores and has a third center offset from the first and second centers of the two (2) smaller bores. The sole function of the large bore is to provide clearance space. The large bore is unthreaded to permit a connector to be quickly slipped over a threaded stud regardless of size when jam screws are retracted. In other words, the Ashcroft structure can accommodate two (2) stud sizes but such accommodation requires the machining of three (3) eccentric bores, two (2) of which are threaded.
What is needed, then, is a slip fit electrical connector that can accommodate two (2) stud sizes but which does not require the machining of three (3) eccentric bores of progressively larger sizes.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the identified needs could be met.